


A Knight's Diligence

by Pan_Dragon_Gurl



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: High Fantasy, M/M, My First Fanfic, Spoilers, Video & Computer Games, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Dragon_Gurl/pseuds/Pan_Dragon_Gurl
Summary: Work in progress.FYI: consider this your SPOILER WARNING for Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age.This fic takes place during Act III-ish of the game. If you haven't played it and plan to, or aren't that far in yet, don't read this yet.





	A Knight's Diligence

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress.
> 
> FYI: consider this your SPOILER WARNING for Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age.  
This fic takes place during Act III-ish of the game. If you haven't played it and plan to, or aren't that far in yet, don't read this yet.

Hendrik sat on the grass, dripping with sweat and panting with exertion and rage. He stared at the tattered training dummy before him. He drank a large gulp of water from a nearby bucket and attempted to slow his breathing to little avail. Every time he started to relax, hurt and anger welled up in his chest again and it was all he could do to stop the shaking of his muscular frame.

Jasper, his friend, his training partner, his brother-in-arms. How could he betray their king? How could he betray the world? Betray Hendrik? And for what? For unholy power. The thoughts of Jasper began to swirl out of control in Hendrik’s mind and he felt the rage rising anew deep in his chest. He stood and faced the training dummy, great-sword in hand and struck again and again. With each strike, the dummy ripped and splintered until, with one giant cleave, Hendrik sliced the dummy clean through and the upper half of the “torso” flew to the ground. Dropping his great-sword, Hendrik pounced on the fallen half of the dummy and pummeled it with his fists, beating the stuffing out of it until he was simply striking the burlap covered ground. He didn’t notice his knuckles splitting open on the rough burlap, nor did he notice the pain. He only felt the white-hot rage inside of him.

Suddenly he noticed a hand on his shoulder, which startled him out of his blind rage. He turned quickly, raising his fists, ready to attack, but quickly dropped them when he saw Sylvando looking down at him with concern in his eyes.

“Forgive me, Sylvando.” Hendrik bowed his head in shame. If Sylvando was afraid or flustered, he barely let on, “Oh, honey, don’t be silly, there’s nothing to forgive. Besides, you always were wound a little too tight,” he replied with a wink. Hendrik chuckled in spite of himself. Upon first meeting this Sylvando character, Hendrik found him ridiculous, but had since grown accustomed to and even rather fond of his friendship.

“Come, darling, it’s getting late, and you’re injured.” Sylvando gently took Hendrik’s bloody hands.

“No, ‘tis not even dusk yet, and they are but scratches.” Hendrik argued, moving to stand, “And a knight must always be diligent, I cannot rest whilst Jasp-”

“Yes and you very diligently destroyed your burlap enemy there, honey, but supper is ready and no one will want to sit next to you smelling like a common barn animal. So, let’s get you back to the inn to wash up.” Sylvando interrupted playfully. 

Hendrik moved to gather his fallen great-sword, but did not sheath it right away. “Come on now, darling! You know you’re hungry.” Sylvando gently brushed his fingers over Hendrik’s shoulder and stared into Hendrik’s eyes.

After a moment, Hendrik cleared his throat awkwardly and stowed his weapon. “Very well, a knight also needs sustenance.”

“Of course he does!” Sylvando said in a lower voice, winking once again before prancing off across the field towards the Warrior’s Rest Inn.

Hendrik stood watching him for a moment, slightly perplexed. Sylvando caused him much confusion. When they first met, Hendrik found Sylvando’s flamboyance irritating. How was he always so upbeat, so positive even when the world seemed so bleak?! Sylvando was never flustered, never at a loss for words. It irked Hendrik. But as they traveled together, Hendrik had started to see the value Sylvando brought to the team. Sylvando’s consistent positivity, which at first seemed cloying, Hendrik now realized was an invaluable boost to morale for them all, but especially the Luminary. When it came to giving words of encouragement to seasoned knights, Hendrik was confident in his abilities to rally his troops. But when it came to keeping morale up in their rag-tag group of not-so-seasoned travelers, Hendrik found himself lacking. Hendrik noticed that in seeing this benefit Sylvando brought to the group, he found himself appreciating and even growing fond of Sylvando. But just now when Sylvando touched his shoulder and walked away, Hendrik noticed a new feeling entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time publishing any fic. I've written stories for myself for years, but never felt confident in posting any.  
Just like me, this story is still a work-in-progress.


End file.
